


When we light up the sky

by justhockey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Wedding Fluff, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhockey/pseuds/justhockey
Summary: Buck is shining so brightly when he presses his lips to Eddie’s, and Eddie thinks perhaps this is what they mean by sun kissed.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 257





	When we light up the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Monsters of the North_ by The National Parks.

When Eddie wakes up he feels nauseous. 

Not the hangover type, or the sick type. No. He feels the _holy fuck I’m getting married today_ type of nausea, and he feels so happy he could burst. Because today is the day he gets to marry the love of his life. Today is the day he gets to marry Buck. 

It feels surreal, that they’re here, that they finally made it. For so long it was like they kept missing each other, by seconds or inches, or what felt like lifetimes. It’s like there was always something coming between them, so much so that Eddie had just about accepted that, for whatever reason, he and Buck just weren’t meant to be together. 

And then, like they always say, love finds you when you’re not even looking for it. 

They’ve only been dating a year, and to most people it probably looks like they’re rushing into marriage, but it feels like the exact opposite for Eddie. He’s been waiting for so long for Buck, and let’s face it, they were dating before they were even really dating. From almost the beginning they shared their lives - movie nights and days out, grocery shopping together, washing the dishes side by side, they even take it in turns picking Chris up from school. 

So no, it definitely doesn’t feel rushed. It feels like years in the making, and Eddie can’t wait until he gets to hold Buck’s hand and call him _husband._

**—————**

Eddie’s catholic family had wanted a church wedding, but Buck, who had grown up being told by his parents that God would never accept him, had wanted something less formal. They’d compromised by having the ceremony in a hotel, but performed by a priest. It meant that everyone was satisfied and Eddie wouldn’t have to deal with any complaints on one of the best days of his life.

Buck had spent the night in the hotel while Eddie and Christopher had stayed at home, and look, it’s not like they’re so co-dependent that they can’t spend the night apart. It’s just that the only time they _do_ spend the night apart is when one of them is on shift. And Eddie had tried to tell Buck that they didn’t need to do the whole ‘not seeing each other before the ceremony’ bullshit, but Buck had insisted, and who was Eddie to deny him anything?

“Oh, _cool_ ,” is the first thing that Christopher says when they walk into their hotel room. 

He flops down in the centre of the huge bed, giggling excitedly, and Eddie can’t help but join him. They’re only using the room to get ready in, but they may as well make the most of it while they can. Their suits are already hanging up courtesy of Bobby and Athena, so they can chill for a while before they really need to start getting ready. 

“Pretty nice, huh?” Eddie says, tilting his head to the side so he can look at his son. 

“I’m so excited,” Chris says.

It makes Eddie’s heart flutter in his chest. He knows that Christopher loves Buck, he’s basically his favourite person in the world, but knowing that he’s so excited for Buck to become a part of their family, well. Eddie coughs and has to blink away a few tears that are threatening to spill over. 

“You are?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I can’t wait for Bucky to be my dad too,” Christopher explains. 

Eddie can’t help but lean over to kiss his son on the top of his head. 

“Me either buddy,” Eddie agrees. 

Because Buck has been Christopher’s dad since day one, really. He’s loved him and protected him and fought for him like only Eddie had ever done before. But it will nice to make it official, to sign the adoption papers at the same time that they sign their marriage certificate. To become the Diaz-Buckley’s. Eddie is so excited his fingers tingle with it. 

“Is Buck next door?” Christopher asks while pushing himself into a sitting position. 

Eddie nods. They’d known it would be easier for their friends to go between them if they were close, and that way Christopher can go by himself as well. It had only taken Eddie swearing on his limited edition, 1984 baseball cards that he wouldn’t leave the room except for his designated time slot for Buck to agree. It‘s a small price to pay, even if Eddie _is_ aching to see him. At least they’re close by. 

“Can I go see him?”

Christopher sounds so excited that Eddie couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. 

“Of course buddy,” Eddie says. 

Just as Christopher is closing the door behind him, Chim and Hen pop their heads in. They’re both dressed in suits, Chim’s black and Hen’s a teal green colour, and they’re both wearing ridiculously wide smiles. 

“Here’s the blushing bride,” Chim teases. 

He walks over and pulls Eddie into a tight hug as he laughs. 

“ _Please,_ we all know Buck is the bride,” Hen says, hugging Eddie once Chim is done with him. 

Not for the first time, Eddie feels incredibly lucky that this is his life. That today he gets to marry the his soulmate, and his stupid, annoying best friends are all going to be there to watch it. 

It feels so different to the first time he did this. Shannon had been newly pregnant and it was a quick courthouse job with two strangers for witnesses, just so they could be married before they had to tell their families they were expecting a child. It was rushed and tense, and Eddie thinks even back then he knew it wasn’t going to last. 

This time everyone he loves is going to be here. They’ve picked out every last detail themselves, from the colour of the flowers right down to the playlist for the reception. Every single aspect of the wedding has been planned with love, and a bit of frustration, yes, but mostly love. Eddie can’t wait.

“Are you ready?” Chim asks, rubbing his hands as he looks Eddie up and down. 

Eddie can’t help but laugh. “Just need to do my hair and put my suit on them I’m good to go.”

“You got your vows?” Hen asks. “Because I stole a sneak peek of Buck’s before and _whew_ , that boy is going all out.”

He knows how hard Buck has been working on his vows, how much time and effort he’s been putting into them. He’s under no illusion that his are even going to come close, because Buck has a way of being so vulnerable and honest with his words that Eddie could never even hope to achieve, but still. Hours have gone into his words, and he’s proud of them, and he knows that Buck will be too. That’s all he really cares about. 

“Yes, Hen. Everything is ready,” he says in a placating tone that he sometimes uses with Christopher. 

“You know, it’s not too late to back out if-“

“-out!” Eddie laughs. “Both of you out, now,” he orders them. 

Chim is cackling and Hen is trying to hide her laugh behind her hand. He knows they’re joking, _obviously._ But it’s basically in their job description to annoy the shit out of him, and he doesn’t have the patience for it today. They can annoy him later, once the rings are on his and Buck’s fingers. 

“Love you Edmundo,” Hen calls out as the door closes behind her. 

And yeah, he loves them too. Loves this crazy, mismatched family he’s found here in LA. He loves Buck the most though. 

His phone chimes from where it’s lying on the bed, and Eddie picks it up, desperately hoping there’s no emergency. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that it’s just Bobby letting him know that everywhere is set up and looking great. 

Eddie didn’t need all of this, all the flowers and guests and the fancy venue. All he really needed was Buck, their son, and all of their closest friends and family. But then he’d proposed, and Buck said yes, and all of a sudden they were planning this big, white wedding, and he’d realised that just because he didn’t _need_ it, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t allowed to _want_ it. 

He’s facing the full length mirror, just finishing tying his bow tie the way his Abuela taught him, when the hotel door opens with a crash. He sees Christopher behind him in the mirror and smiles. 

“You wanna calm down a little there, bud?” He teases, but Chris doesn’t laugh. 

In fact, he’s frowning enough that Eddie forgoes straightening his bow tie and turns around. He bends down as Christopher walks over to him, so they’re eye to eye. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Eddie asks. 

“It’s Buck,” Christopher says. 

Eddie’s heart sinks down to his toes. 

“What’s wrong with Buck?” He asks, almost afraid of whatever answer he’s going to get. 

A million things run through Eddie’s head in the split second it takes for Chris to reply. Another blood clot, maybe. Or some stupid injury. Or - even worse - second thoughts. 

“He’s freaking out, dad,” Chris tells him. “He’s like, really nervous.”

Christopher’s voice is shaking and so are Eddie’s hands, because honestly, of all the things that had run through his mind, this seemed the least likely. Buck loves so fiercely and so loudly that Eddie has never once had to doubt his feelings, but now, on the day of their wedding, Eddie is suddenly terrified. 

“Okay don’t worry little man,” Eddie says, sounding much calmer than he feels. “I’ll go speak to him.”

“No you can’t! He says you’re not allowed to see each other before the wedding!”

And of course he does. Even when Buck is having a meltdown, he’s still preoccupied with stupid old traditions that don’t mean a single thing. Eddie can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Can you start getting your suit on for me, Chris? I’ll be back soon.”

Christopher nods, so Eddie takes a deep breath and then strides towards the door. There’s no way he’s letting Buck back out now, no way he’s ending this day without a damn ring on his finger. 

Eddie leaves his room and goes next door, his limited edition baseball cards be damned. He bangs on the door three times with his fist, and, because he knows how much it means to Buck, yells _”close your eyes, I’m coming in.”_ Then, ignoring Buck’s protests, he opens the door and walks inside. His eyes are closed tightly but he covers them with his hand as well, just for good measure. 

“Eddie you can’t, get out!” Buck cries, and Eddie can hear him moving around like he’s trying to hide. 

Eddie can’t help but laugh a little. Not because it’s funny, really. But because Buck, who’s survived earthquakes, bombs, and tsunamis, is losing his mind over a dumb superstition. Fires, collapsing buildings, train wrecks? No problem. Seeing his fiancé before the ceremony? _Disaster._

Eddie loves this idiot more than life. 

“My eyes are closed, okay, _relax_ Buck, it’s fine,” Eddie says, keeping his voice low and soothing. 

“You promise?” Buck asks. 

“I promise,” Eddie says. “Are _your_ eyes closed?”

“Yes.” He sounds sulky and Eddie smirks a little, knowing that Buck can’t see anyway. 

“Okay, so then there’s no problem. We can’t actually _see_ each other,” Eddie tells him. 

Buck doesn’t say anything but Eddie can hear him sigh in relief, so he’ll take it for now. He holds out the hand that isn’t covering his eyes and starts to walk in the direction that Buck’s voice came from, needing to be closer, needing to touch him. Buck flinches when Eddie’s hand brushes his, what _is_ that? His shoulder? But then Eddie moves his hand down and finally grasps hold of his hand, and Buck squeezes back tightly. 

“What are you doing?” Buck asks. 

It sounds like Buck is trying to act mad, but Eddie can hear in his voice that he sounds relieved. 

“Chris said you were feeling a little nervous,” Eddie admits, “so I wanted to check up on you.”

Eddie can hear Buck sigh. His heart rate quickens and he can feel the hand that’s holding Buck’s get clammy. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Buck decides this isn’t what he wants. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to recover from it. 

“Are you having doubts?” Eddie asks. 

He makes sure to keep his voice neutral - a skill he’s learned over years of working with victims of major traumas - but it feels like his insides are shaking. He needs the answer obviously, but he’s not sure that he wants it, that he can even bear to hear it. And the silence stretches for longer than it should, so Eddie knows the answer before Buck even opens his mouth. 

When Buck replies, “Yes,” his voice is no more than a whisper. 

It’s like Eddie’s entire body goes cold and a heavy feeling of dread settles in the pit of his stomach. His instinct is to move away from Buck as fast as possible, self-preservation or something. But as he tries to untangle their hands, Buck lets out a whine and holds on even tighter, like he’s holding on for dear life. 

“I don’t have doubts about _you,_ I have doubts about me,” Buck rushes to say. 

He still hasn’t let go of his hand, but Eddie has stopped trying to pull away now. 

“What?” He asks.

He feels confused, more than anything. But his heart doesn’t feel quite as heavy as it did just seconds ago, so Eddie is taking that as a good sign. 

“I’m gonna fuck it all up,” Buck answers, his voice quiet and shaking. 

It breaks Eddie’s heart. It would have probably hurt less if Buck _was_ unsure about him, because knowing that Buck is still so worried about messing things up makes Eddie’s teeth ache from clenching his jaw so tightly. He is so beyond furious at everyone in Buck’s life who ever made him feel like he wasn’t enough, who left and blamed it on Buck instead of their inability to love him like he deserves. 

“Baby,” Eddie sighs. “Baby, you’re not gonna fuck it up.”

He can feel Buck try to pull away but he doesn’t let him, just holds his hand tighter and steps closer, his chest pressing in to the side of Buck’s arm so Eddie can rest his forehead on his shoulder. Slowly, Buck lets his head lean against Eddie’s. 

“I’m gonna do so many things wrong,” Buck says. 

“So am I, mi amor, people make mistakes all the time when they’re married. It’s okay. You just learn from it,” Eddie tells him, then presses a kiss to the top of Buck’s shoulder. 

“What if I’m bad at it?” Buck asks, and Eddie lets out a snort of laughter. 

“Babe, it’s gonna be the exact same as it’s been for the last year. The only difference will be the rings on our fingers and the way we sign our names.”

And it’s nothing but the truth. They’ve been married in all but name since they started dating. Since before then, really. They live together, they raise their son together, and they share all the chores. And yeah, they argue too, and then they talk about it and they learn from it, and they know better for the next time. 

“I love you so much,” Eddie says, because he knows that Buck needs to hear it. 

He can feel the way Buck relaxes at the words, leans into Eddie just a little more. 

“I love you, too,” Buck replies. 

Eddie grins even though Buck can’t see him. “I know, so are you gonna marry me or what?”

Buck laughs then, and it’s the most beautiful sound that Eddie has ever heard. It makes all the heaviness in his chest evaporate, all the worry disappear as quickly as it had arrived. They’re doing this, he knows it beyond a shadow of a doubt. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Buck laughs. “Now get out so I can finish getting ready.”

“You already look pretty baby,” Eddie says, leaning up to press a kiss to what he hopes is Buck’s cheek. 

“You said you didn’t look!” Buck gasps, and Eddie laughs again. 

“Didn’t need to, you always look pretty,” Eddie says, and with that he slips back out of the room, imagining the flush he knows is colouring Buck’s cheeks. 

The light in the hallway feels blinding and Eddie’s eyes start to water when he finally gets to open them again. It feels like a small price to pay, though, knowing that Buck is okay and they’re okay, and they’re getting married in less than an hour. 

Christopher is almost dressed by the time Eddie walks back into the room. He’s frowning and his tongue is poking out of his mouth as he tries, and fails, to tie his bow tie. Eddie doesn’t say anything for a moment, just stands back and quietly watches his not-so-little little boy. 

It’s feels crazy, that the kid he remembers holding in his arms and rocking to sleep is now almost eleven and about to be his best man. Eddie knows he wasn’t around enough when Christopher was a baby, but he’s spent years doing everything he possibly can to make up for that. He figures he can’t have done too bad of a job because Chris has turned out pretty damn great, despite all of Eddie’s mistakes. 

And he knows that Buck would have been there for Chris if something had happened to Eddie, even if they hadn’t been in a relationship. But it feels like a weight off his chest, now, knowing that if something _does_ happen to him, that Christopher will still have a dad to take care of him. He knows that Christopher will take care of Buck too, if it ever comes to that. 

But Eddie doesn’t get too far into his head, because Christopher is looking up at him with a scowl, asking for help even though he hates being anything less than completely independent. Eddie smiles and walks over to his son, uses his fingers to tilt Chris’ chin back so he can the tie the bow tie quickly. 

“You look so handsome, kiddo,” Eddie tells him. 

“Yeah, I know,” Christopher agrees, startling a laugh out of Eddie. 

“Modest too, you’re just the whole package,” Eddie teases. 

But before Christopher can retort there’s a knock at the door. 

“Can you get that for me?” Eddie asks as he rifles through his jean pockets to find the vows he definitely shoved in there. 

“Sure, then I’m gonna show Bucky my suit,” Christopher says. 

Eddie let’s out an audible breath when he finds the folded up sheet of paper, not in his jeans but in his jacket pocket instead. If he had lost them they really would have had to cancel the wedding, because there’s no way he’s going up there and improvising, not after what Hen said about Buck’s vows. 

He hears the door open and Bobby’s voice telling Christopher how grown up he looks. By the time he turns around Christopher is gone and Bobby is standing in his place. His hands are in his pockets and he’s grinning so widely that Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever seen that look on Bobby’s face before. 

“Hey Cap,” Eddie says. 

“Buck isn’t gonna know what’s hit him when he sees you,” Bobby says. 

Eddie laughs and spins around to show off the full ensemble. He looks good, he knows that. But he also knows that Buck is going to look a million times better than Eddie could ever hope to achieve. 

“Are you nervous?” Bobby asks as he sits down on one of the chairs in the room. 

Before Eddie even gets the chance to reply, there’s a loud crash from the room next door. They both freeze for a second and turn to look, half expecting there to be a hole in the wall with Buck’s head popping out of it. 

_“I’m okay!”_ They hear Buck’s voice call through the wall, and then the faint sound of Christopher’s laughter. 

Bobby shakes his head, laughing, and Eddie just grins. 

“How could I ever be nervous when I’m marrying that?” He asks, pointing his thumb over to where the noise came from. 

Bobby smiles, and Eddie knows how proud he is, of both of them, but especially Buck. It’s no secret that he sees Buck like a son, and that he loves him like one too. If there had ever been any doubt on Eddie’s part, it had been quashed when he and Buck first started dating and Bobby cornered him to give him the shovel talk. It was, intimidating. To say the least. But Eddie appreciates it, that Buck has a father figure looking out for him. God knows, his real father had never done that. 

“You two are lucky you found each other,” Bobby says. 

“Yeah,” Eddie agrees, “I am.” 

They make small talk for a few minutes, Bobby telling him all about the decorations and how Athena had been barking orders at everyone to make sure it all looks perfect. But then Christopher is poking his head back through the door, breathless and smiling. 

“Dad, are you ready to go?” He asks. 

And yeah, Eddie is ready. He’s been ready since the moment he met Buck.

**—————**

Buck had thought having just one of them walk down the aisle was “heteronormative bullshit” and really, who was Eddie to argue? So Christopher as his best man, and Maddie as Buck’s best woman, are already standing at the alter, and Eddie is holding his breath as he waits for Buck to meet him before they walk down the aisle together.

He hears footsteps and looks up immediately, and he just. Stops. He can’t form a single thought except for _wow_. Because Buck is standing in front of him with his natural curls and an electric smile, wearing a navy suit and tie. He always looks beautiful to Eddie, it was the only thing he could think the very first time that they met, but this is something else. Something more. 

“Baby,” he sighs, reaching out his hands. 

Buck smiles and takes hold of them. “Hey.”

“You look so fucking good, Evan,” Eddie tells him, looking him up and down again. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Buck teases. 

His eyes are bright and playful, and Eddie just wants to kiss the smirk off his face. But he doesn’t, because he knows Buck won’t let him yet, not until they’re married. So he takes another second to take him in, this amazing man that’s about to become his husband. Then he squeezes his hands and meets his eyes again. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Let’s go.”

The song that’s playing as they walk down the aisle is soft and gentle, but Eddie can hardly pay attention to anything except Buck’s hand in his. They didn’t invite too many guests to the ceremony, so it’s small and intimate, and Eddie smiles at his Abuela and Pepa, his parents, the fire family, as he walks hand in hand with Buck. 

It’s only a short walk, thankfully, because all of a sudden Eddie is insanely nervous. He thinks it’s ironic, that he’s been chill throughout the whole thing, and now that they’re actually doing it, he’s terrified. But Buck is standing across from him and holding his hands, and Christopher is by his side, giggling softly, and he knows this is the best thing that’s happened to him since Chris was born. He knows that nothing will ever top this again. 

He probably shouldn’t admit that he doesn’t really listen to what the priest is saying, he’s too busy smiling at Buck and willing his heart to slow down. It all just sounds like white noise, but then Buck is clearing his throat and opening his mouth to speak, and Eddie is all ears.

“I’m gonna cry, so sorry about that,” Buck says, and everyone laughs. 

Eddie is pretty sure they’ll _all_ be crying once Buck has finished, though. 

“I have spent my whole life feeling like I don’t fit in, always searching for somewhere that I belong, for some place that feels like home. And every time I thought I had found it, I turned out to be wrong. And then I met you.”

Buck’s voice cracks and he takes a second to compose himself, and Eddie has to close his eyes for a moment to stop himself from crying.

“I met you and I _hated_ you,” Buck says, chuckling softly. Eddie can hear their guests laugh but he can’t take his eyes off Buck. 

“And then faster than I even realised was possible, I was falling in love. With you, and with Christopher, and with the life it felt like we were building together. I never thought I would find someone who wanted to spend the rest of their life with me, I was convinced that I would always be too much,” Buck says. 

There are tears falling down his cheeks now, and Eddie knows he’s crying too, can’t seem to stop himself. He briefly lets go of one of Buck’s hands, reaching up to swipe away the tears as Buck laughs at him. 

“But you’ve been there with me, every step of the way. Even when I was impossible to love, you loved me anyway. Even when I was selfish, and single minded, and a complete mess, you were there. Eddie, you’ve shown me that love isn’t conditional, that you don’t have to earn it, that you just love people because you love them, and that’s enough.”

Eddie wants to kiss him so badly, and he can see that Buck knows by the glint in his eyes. He settles for squeezing his hands, and his smile widens when Buck squeezes back. 

“Thank you for teaching me how to be loved, and thank you for letting me love you back. I promise, for as long as I’m alive, you and Christopher will always have a home with me.”

Buck finishes and Eddie wants to pull him close, wants to hold him and kiss him and keep him safe from this world that’s already hurt him too much. Buck is still crying softly, and Eddie is too, and he has no idea how he’s supposed to get through his vows now. But he pulls the sheet of paper out of his pocket anyway, and unfolds it so he can begin. 

“Evan,” he begins. “When I met you, I was a completely different person. I was closed off, had a ten foot wall built all around me and Christopher so no one could ever hurt us. It took months before I realised that you had been slowly chipping away at it, and by then it had already been broken down.”

Eddie can hear the way his voice is shaking, and can see the tremors in his hands from the way the paper is moving. It’s scary, for him to reveal himself like this in front of so many people, but Buck deserves it. 

“You taught me that it was okay to let people in. You loved our son like he was your own, and you loved me like I deserved it, even though sometimes I definitely didn’t. I know that it wasn’t easy, getting me to be vulnerable with you. But I’m so grateful every single day that you never gave up, that every time I tried to push you away, you pushed me right back.”

This time it’s Buck’s turn to let go so he can wipe away his tears, but he’s smiling at Eddie like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. 

“You’re the part of me that I spent so long not even realising was missing, but now that I’ve got you, I don’t ever want to imagine a life without you. I can’t wait to spend forever with you,” Eddie finishes, feeling breathless and exposed and _happy._

They’re both crying, and he’s pretty sure he can hear his Abuela crying too, but he’s smiling so wide that his face is aching. And when Christopher hands him the rings, when they slide them onto each other’s fingers with the promise of forever, Eddie feels like he’s flying. 

Buck is shining so brightly when he presses his lips to Eddie’s, and Eddie thinks perhaps this is what they mean by sun kissed. 

It’s soft and sweet, and Eddie can feel Buck’s tears running onto his cheeks. It’s like they’re telling each other everything they didn’t write in their vows, just with a touch of their lips. 

“I love you,” Buck murmurs against Eddie’s mouth. 

“Yo también te quiero,” Eddie replies. 

And then everyone is clapping and cheering, Buck is bending down to pick Christopher up, and they’re walking back down the aisle, this time all together. This time as a family.

**—————**

Their reception had been wonderful. Maddie had cried her way through the best woman’s speech, and Christopher had stolen everyone’s heart with his best man’s speech. They’d danced slowly, their foreheads pressed together, and then wildly, with their friends and family, jumping around and screaming out the lyrics of their favourite songs.

But now everyone has gone home - Christopher on a sleepover with Maddie, Chim, and their new baby - and Eddie gets Buck all to himself, in the quiet of their honeymoon suite. 

Buck is looking out of the floor length windows when Eddie goes to stand behind him, his arms wrapping around Buck’s waist as he hooks his chin over his shoulder. Buck leans back against him and Eddie can feel the cold press of his ring against his skin when he holds onto Eddie’s forearms. 

The night is beautiful and warm, the moon and stars lighting up the sky. But Eddie knows that he and Buck are brighter right now, feels certain that their glow could be seen from space. 

“This is real,” Buck whispers into the quiet. 

“Yeah,” Eddie replies, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“You’re my husband,” Buck says, and can’t help but smile.

“I am,” Eddie agrees, smirking 

“We got married.”

Eddie laughs then, squeezes his arms tighter around Buck and turns his head, presses it into the crook of Buck’s neck and just takes a second to breathe. 

“I know, I was there.”

And he’ll continue to be there, by Buck’s side, for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is way more fluffy than I usually write, but you know me, I’ve gotta throw some angst in there too :)


End file.
